Calls Me Home
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: A complicated relationship, two who want her heart and her search for real happiness. 20 sentences of OldRivalShipping vs ChoosenShipping, GreenxBluexSilver. PokeSpe/Manga world. Please read and review!


_**Calls Me Home**_

_OldRivalShipping vs ChoosenShipping (GreenxBlue vs SilverxBlue)_

**AN: Got the idea to do another sentence challenge using a love triangle and the best idea was using Dream Theater's song called Home. I wouldn't really recommend it as the mood music, but I'd recommend it if you want to see my source of inspiration.**

**Dedicated to the memory of my beloved cousin.**

**001. Where You Belong**

Kanto was where she was born so it was only natural she belonged there, but most of her life was spent in Johto with Silver.

**002. Pesky girl or pesky heart thumper?**

Green was too proud to ever admit how he felt for his fellow Kanto dex holder and was annoyed at the thumping his heart gave off whenever Blue was close.

**003. But Silver was there first**

Silver's one and only source of comfort for nearly his entire life was being with Blue, which only appeared to be sibling like, but grew into something more as they matured.

**004. Age difference**

_"It's only three years...it's not an insane difference and she's even said that too."_

**005. Who makes her blush?**

That was a problem for Blue...Green made her blush a few times, but Silver always flattered her the most, especially when he gave her the new outfit.

**006. On the Raiser**

Green knew Blue was tied to Kanto and not the Sevii Islands, even though her parents now lived there, and he felt he could give her a home and a job at his gym.

**007. On the Trader**

Silver had no home or place to stay, even though he wanted to give Blue what she deserves so badly.

**008. On the Evolver**

Blue didn't want to be treated like a princess, she just wanted real love and a man who could give it to her.

**009. It's complicated**

That was Blue's excuse to Red, Yellow, Crystal and Sapphire when they asked about her relationship with Green and Silver.

**010. Jealousy**

Blue watched the other Dex holders hold strong relationships with each other; Red had Yellow, Crystal had Gold and Ruby had Sapphire; Blue wanted to be just like them.

**011. Protection**

Blue always protected Silver, but Green always came to save her when she was left unprotected.

**012. Only family**

Silver had no other family to speak of, his father was not someone he could accept and his mother was unknown; Blue was all he had and he wanted her...

**013. The balance is shifting**

She started being with Green a lot more, just because he was always _there _and she wanted to get to know him.

**014. Kiss**

His kiss is soft and caring, a side that Green never usually shows, but something feels wrong.

**015. Emptiness  
**

A void was left in her heart when she wasn't near Silver and it always remained, even if she was with Green.

**016. The truth**

_Dear Diary, today I learned I don't love Green after all._

**017. They can both hear it...**

Blue and Silver reunited again and felt complete at last, the time had come to tell the truth to him.

**018. Beckoning**

"Silver, I've made up my mind and I've let my heart decide that...it's you I want to be with."

**019. A different connection**

His kiss is different, it feels hungry and desperate, but Blue understands this because she feels the exact same way.

**020. Called home**

No matter where they were now, as long as they were together, they were home...because, as long as you are happy, you will always be home.

_Living their other life  
is getting them nowhere.  
I'll make her my wife.  
Her sweet temptation calls me home! Home...it's what I long for...  
My home! Where she belongs!  
~The Miracle, Edward Baynes_

_**&-&-&-&**_

**OldRivalShippers will probably hate me for this, but I couldn't care less. I'm a happy ChoosenShipper through and through. **

**The line at the end would probably be Green, even though he doesn't end up with Blue in this. To understand why The Miracle's line is associated with Green, you'd have to understand the entire story of Dream Theater's **_**Scenes from a Memory.**_

**Enjoy, review, don't send me flames.**

**-Moonlit Assassin**


End file.
